Fearless
by ZeroMotivation1
Summary: This is a song fanfic of the song the Fearless by Taylor Swift about Shikamaru and Temari who figure out that they are really in love rated T to be safe


FEARLESS

_**There's Something 'bout the way **_

_**The street looks when its just rained **_

_**There's a glow off the pavement **_

_**You walk me to the car**_

_**And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there**_

_**In the middle of the parking lot**_

The rain had just stopped and Temari watched Shikamaru opened the front door of Ino's house for her, while letting out a sigh . The two weren't a couple they were more along the lines of best friends but Temari wanted so much more she loved and at every moment around him she wanted to dance only to be close to him and to be held in his strong gentle arms. Temari closed her eyes as she thought of this as she clumsily tripped down the last step but managed to land on her feet

"you ok Temari?" he asked turning his head to the side wondering how she had fell so easily

" yea I'm fine I just tripped" she replied with a slight blush of embarrassment on her face

" ok then this is my car" he said opening the car door for her

"thanks" she said with a smile getting into his as he walked round the front of the car getting in the other side while thinking to himself I love this girl so much why cant I show it if I don't show it soon ill have lost my chance and a beautiful girl like her will have moved on. He sighed at the thought of her not needing him anymore and finding another guy as he started the car and started to drive

_**We're drivin' down the road**_

_**I wonder if you know**_

_**I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now**_

_**But you're just so cool **_

_**Run your hands through your hair**_

_**Absentmindedly makin' me want you**_

As they got half way to Temari's house she couldn't help but stare at him she loved him so much could he not see that she wanted him so bad at some points in the car she really wanted to turn around and spill everything that was being a burden in her heart she wanted to get it all out but she couldn't she didn't want to be hurt if he didn't feel the same.

Shikamaru looked over at Temari who kept looking at him and he started to become curious but he didn't ask he just smiled and ran his long skinny fingers though his perfect black hair which made Temari want him so much more than she already did. The journey back to hers was mostly all quiet bit then Temari decided to break the silence.

"Emm Shikamaru can I turn on the radio please" she asked

"Sure go ahead"

They both reached for the radio at the same time and when Temari set her hand on the button Shikamaru set his on top of hers they both looked up at each at the same time locking there eyes on each others for a few seconds before he pulled his hand back looking up at the road again

"S-sorry about that" he stuttered cursing himself for even stuttering at the sentence

"Its ok" she looked away blushing while a small smile tugged on her face

_**And I don't know how it gets better than this**_

_**You take my hand and drive me head first fearless**_

_**And I don't why but I'd dance**_

_**In a storm in my best dressed fearless**_

They finally got outside Temari's house and he stops the car and she gets out looking though the door

"so thanks for the ride home Shikamaru"

"don't mention it" silence "here let me walk you to your door"

"its fine you don't have to"

"id say it would be an honour miss Temari" he laughed

Smiles "ok then if you insist"

" o I do don't worry " he jumps out of the car as fast as he can and runs round to Temari's side and grabs her hands dragging her to her front pulling her into his chest holding her tight and thinks its now or never he lowers his mouth to her ear and whispers into it "Temari?"

"yes shikamaru?"

"I want to tell you something"

"……"

He starts to feel nervous and stutters " I-I …. Love you" he looks down to see a shocked expression on Temari's face

"……"

"don't seem so shocked Temari I've loved you for a long time and if you don't believe me ill shout it to the world for you if you want ?"

Temari stands there leaning against his chest speechless thinking he doesn't love me and hes bound to be kiding about shouting it

"hmm don't believe me ok then" he lets go of her and turns around so hes facing out to the open and shouts "I LOVE TEMARI AND I WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW!!!!!!!!!!"

_**Well you stood there with me in the doorway **_

_**My hands shake**_

_**I'm not usually the way but **_

_**You pull me in and I'm a little more brave **_

_**It's the first kiss**_

_**It's flawless**_

_**Really something **_

_**Its fearless**_

Temari looked up at him and asked " you really love me?"

"of coarse I do"

She smiles feeling her heart skip a beat " I love you to"

He turns around to face her again as he grabs her waist and pulls her in close to him and she starts to stiffen up and her hands shake like they have been in a snow storm for and hour and he brings his face close to hers saying quietly

"if you love me as much as I do you then you wont mind me doing this"

"doing wh-----"

she is cut of by his lips pressing gently against hers she starts to feel more comfortable and kisses back before pulling back

"of coarse I don't" mind he smiles "You know Shikamaru I just give you my first kiss and now I see why I saved it for so long I was saving it for you"

"Yon don't know how good it feels to hear that you saved that kiss for me" she smiles and kisses him again

_**Cause I don't know how it gets better than this **_

_**You take my hand and drag me head first fearless**_

_**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance**_

_**In a storm in my best dressed fearless**_

_**THE END**_


End file.
